User talk:J23T
Hey, welcome to the EV:N Wiki! If you need a hand with anything (blocking vandals, deleting/protecting pages; heck, even general Wiki formatting questions), feel free to drop me a note on my talk page. Welcome aboard! RMF 20:01, 14 April 2006 (UTC) :The side-bars you are referring to are called (in wiki-language) infoboxes. To use them, you must insert certain code into the top of an article (for example, specifying which infobox template to use, what to put in the fields, etc). For example, to use the weapons infobox, you would put the following at the top of an article: {{Weapon infobox| image= | name=Sample weapon| mass=2 tons| allowed=4| :And so on, filling all fields (this list is not complete; to view the entire list of fields go to Template:Weapon infobox). The first line of the code (in this case, Weapon infobox) indicates which template you are using, while the rest of the code specifies what to put in the fields of the infobox. Also, it may help you to look at articles that already have such infoboxes in place, so you can get the idea of how to do it. Hope this helps. RMF 20:37, 14 April 2006 (UTC) To grab an image from Nova, you will need a resource editor like ResEdit http://www.resexcellence.com/support_files/resedit.shtml and a program like Photoshop. While in ResEdit, choose one of the Nova data files (Graphics 1, 2, 3; Ships 4, 5, 6, etc) and double-click PICT. It will open a gallery of images, which you can double-click on. Once the image you want is open, go Edit-->Copy and paste it into a new blank document in Photoshop (or, choose New image from clipboard in Photoshop). Save as a high-quality JPEG and you should be ready to upload. RMF 14:45, 15 April 2006 (UTC) Images I'm not really sure if we need images like Image:Credit.jpg and Image:Ship.gif. If you have no objection, I'll just delete them. RMF 01:02, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :Don't mind me - since the two images mentioned above were deleted, the links here were causing them to appear on the Wanted Pages list - I'm just removing the links so that they don't. =) --Belthazar 10:58, 19 April 2006 (UTC) Ship infobox I just added a "Cost" and "Requirements" field to the Ship infobox. Thanks for pointing that out, I must have forgotten them when I was creating that one :) RMF 01:46, 19 April 2006 (UTC) User Templating Your additions of the {user} template to blank user pages are commendable, but I am of the opinion that you may be being exceedingly zealous. Take Ottopia, for example. The template reads as follows: This template was placed here to eliminate the user's user page from clogging up . If you are the user, please feel free to let the public know a little more about you. In Ottopia's case, nothing links to the page. As a solution, I have modified the template (now shows This user page is currently blank. If you are the user, please feel free to let the public know a little more about you. Original template resides at {userclog}. I've altered the templates on Mispeled, Belthazar, and Consul Bob, although I've left Ottopia. Please, if you have any objections, tell me. --Aelran 10:18, 4 May 2006 (UTC)